


What We've Got 拥有（章十一：“订婚”）

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-What We've Got 拥有-译文集】 [3]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奥德丽订婚了，这个消息在小马心上用力地开了一枪【喂</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We've Got 拥有（章十一：“订婚”）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We've Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353625) by [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/pseuds/blackeyedblonde). 



> 作者：这章分两次发  
> 译者：看见任何违和感强烈的东西那都是故意的【正经严肃脸  
> 这是What We've Got 拥有 这篇文的第十一章，和第七章一样因为篇幅长且内容独立所以单开了一帖  
> 前十章请见：
> 
>  
> 
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1383970>  
> 

**第十一章 第一部分**

~

  奥德丽和一个叫奥伦的男孩在新年后订了婚。  
  “这算什么鬼名字？”Marty说着，斜睨着一张Rust随邮件捎来的光滑卡纸，“奥伦·大角星·冈瑟*。简直是从《星际迷航》这种地方蹦出来的。”  
  Rust眨眨眼，从原本弯着腰抖落猫食*的姿势挺直了身板儿。“他们打算四月就举行婚礼。现在你居然告诉我你从没见过他们？”  
  “大概。。。是没有，”Marty用力搓着额头，“老实说，我连奥德丽和他约会的事儿都不知道。你觉得她会特意告诉我这种破事，嗯？”他啐了一口，想表现出一贯的漠不关心，但Rust没放过他眼里的神色——这个事实显然在Marty心上用力地开了一枪。  
  “这小伙子一脸新贵气息，”Rust试着转移话题的重点，挪近了一点，越过Marty肩头去瞅那对微笑的准新人。“政客发型，看起来是时髦店面打理出来的。我在城郊俱乐部那帮中产的脑袋上见到过。”  
  “奥德丽在这方面可真像他妈，”Marty叹息着说着，垂手让写着通告的卡纸滑过工作台，又拿拳头揉着眼窝。“该死的，我他妈怎么就没多留意点。上次我打听到的时候，她约的明明都还是乱用自己老妈化妆品的皮包骨小青年啊。”  
  Rust伸手捏了捏Marty的肩，拿起照片，压在阿卡迪亚人队*冰箱贴的后头。“去给她打个电话吧，”他说完，转身穿过走廊，阿魂*热情地在脚边一溜小跑，“你总得度过这个难关，自己掂量掂量那个冈瑟小子到底几斤几两。”  
  “那你呢？”Marty朝Rust渐行渐远的背影喊着，“要是你不打算插手这个，那可就有别的活儿要干了，我要给这小子点颜色瞧瞧，我需要个帮手。”  
  “我得先查查系统能告诉我们些什么。”Rust的声音从办公室里传来。  
  Marty捞起电话，在电话簿里翻找着奥德丽，突然回过神来露齿怪笑，给脸上罩上一阵阴影，“你打算做个背景调查，是吗？”  
  话音刚落，Rust会心一笑，“我早就领先你三步了，Marty。”

\------

  结果冈瑟其人和他的背景记录一样——干净、闪亮，纯朴得像一声还没吹出来的口哨。指甲整齐，头发一丝不苟地全部梳到右侧，体格足够结实，但皮肤嫩得像是没见识过露营海湾渔钓一类的东西。他根本不是每个夏季从泥淖里摸爬滚打出来的野小子。当他开足马力微笑起来的时候，Marty得尽全力才能忍住把视线移开的冲动——那混球的牙就有这么白。  
  “很高兴终于见到您了，哈特先生。”第一次见面是在巴吞鲁日某高级餐厅的门厅，奥伦说着，在握手时迎上Marty的凝视。他的口音来自很北的地方，在一堆没遮没拦的路易斯安那口音里听着特别不同，“奥德丽总和我说起您。”  
  “肯定都是坏话。”Marty说着，轻笑几声还是看向了奥德丽，“我得说那是事实。*”  
  奥伦的脸拧出个微微困惑的表情，但随后Rust上前一步握住了他的手，象征性地低声说了句：“Rust Cohle。”话语和握手的节奏同步。  
  “我记得前段时间在奥德丽的画展里见过您，”奥伦说着，对他真挚地微笑着，“那是幅杰作。很荣幸最终见到了原型本人——还要恭喜您和哈特先生去年的杰出成就。真的非常令人印象深刻。”  
  “不是什么大事情，”Rust回应着，忽略着侧面传来的熟悉感觉，Marty又拿炽热的目光在他脸上钻洞了，“我们非常幸运，一路也获得了不少协助。”  
  “但我们还是一样地感激您的高尚情怀，”Marty突然插进两人中间去拥抱奥德丽，把她紧紧揽在自己一边，“近来如何，甜心？”  
  “挺好的，爸。”她抿着唇对他笑笑，拿手抚平裙子的前摆，“很抱歉我们之前没能碰面。事情进展得比我想象的更快，我都没记得要打个电话。”  
  “没事，亲爱的，”Marty说，“我很高兴能来这儿为你们庆祝。”他转身打量奥伦，说话时眼神一动不动，“看来我们要谈的东西可不少啊。”  
  餐厅服务员伸长了脖子把他们一行从人群中拣了出来。“冈瑟，四人桌？”她问着，向他们微笑着挥手示意。  
  “是的，”奥伦松了口气，伸出臂弯给奥德丽，在她牵上来时为她带路。Rust和Marty在几步远的后方并肩跟着，Marty小声嘀咕着什么。  
  “和这小子说话我已经觉得自己是个该死的乡巴佬了，”他告诉Rust，“你觉得他是个装腔作势的家伙吗？我知道你现在肯定已经得出点结论了，既然你一直都在搞什么‘沉默观察’之类的狗屎。”  
  “有这个可能。”Rust把手递到嘴边，咬起了拇指指甲，“也许他很难伺候，但我想奥德丽足够聪明，知道自己想要什么。”  
  “你这么觉得？”  
  “是的，”Rust说，“就像你说过的，我想她从Maggie那里很好地学到了这一点。”

 -----

  点的菜都上齐了，酒也被分开倒好，夜色渐深，也将话题不可避免地推向深处。

  “你们搭档有多久了？”奥伦问道，来回看着Rust和Marty。

  Rust因为这个问题僵硬地弓起了眉毛，可Marty却像没看到似的打开了话匣子：“呃，我们原本是九五年那会儿警局里的搭档，一起干了七年左右。见识了不少疯逼事儿。各自退休十年，直到后来重操旧业，Rust就留了下来，成了我-呃-我私人侦探事务所的搭档。哈特和科尔事务所，就在拉斐特。”  
  奥伦微笑着，甚至是有些羞怯继续打量他们。奥德丽坐在座位里很是困窘，好像她出门前忘了关掉炉子，一边又只能祈祷房子不要被烧得一干二净。落座至今，眼前的酒杯她一动未动。  
  “但你们‘在一起’多久了？这是我的原意。”奥伦说。  
  “‘在一起’？”Marty反问的音量过大了些。  
  “这事儿大概起自一年前，”Rust说，“虽然感觉真他妈漫长。”  
  “噢，你的意思是，‘伴侣’，”Marty大笑起来，捏着酒杯的手力道大得指节发白，“‘伴侣’，是啊。妈的。是啊，呃，我照顾这位‘黛西小姐’差不多一年了。我们，呃-我们互相看着，不让对方陷入麻烦之类的。合作总是很默契。”  
  “噢，那真是太令人印象深刻了，将近二十年的工作以这样一段关系作结，”奥伦说，“多数人在像这样安定下来之前，基本都把对方的脑袋啃下来了。”  
  “唔，”Rust哼了一声，在桌下伸手往Marty的大腿上狠狠掐了一下，“（要是知道我们怎么过来的）你会很惊讶的。”  
  “但是等等，这问题应该调个头啊，”Marty说着，向后靠了靠，紧紧盯着奥伦的鼻梁，“我们该问问你和奥德丽是从什么时候开始约会的，不是吗？我不想干涉你们的私事，但你俩似乎有些。。。操之过急了。”  
  “我-呃。好吧。”奥伦低头看了看桌布，又抬起来看向了奥德丽，弯着嘴角温柔地笑了，“我们已经约会了大约一年多。我在她的一个画展上认识了她——我是北部一家机构的艺术品买手。”  
  “是吗？”Marty说，“你赚的可不少啊。”  
  奥伦笑了。“我觉得是的。”  
  “你觉得买卖艺术品是个足以支撑家庭的工作吗？”  
  “爸，”奥德丽几乎是嘶声说着，在两张餐巾纸滑落大腿上之前一把捏住了他们。“你能不能不要把一顿晚餐变成问问题游戏？这不是一场嫌疑人审讯。”  
  “我给人这种感觉了吗？”Marty的眉头在前额高高耸起，“我只是试着了解这边这位。噢，如果这是场审讯Rust会是那个全程发问的人——他会让你彻底崩溃，什么都招，只要二十分钟，我保证。”  
  “呃，我敢说在婚礼前我们有足够的时间熟悉彼此，”奥伦来回扫视着其他人，两眼间挤出一条略表忧虑的皱纹，“我-我不是说我介意被提问，”他赶紧加上一句，“当然不是。”  
像是提前商量好了似的，侍者决定在这时候解救一下气氛，询问需不需要甜点并动手清理吃完的餐碟。奥伦和奥德丽选择共享一份提拉米苏，Marty一时兴起，打算点份咸焦糖夹心蛋糕。  
  “蛋糕上来的时候尝几口吧，”他告诉Rust，推开椅子站了起来，“我去趟洗手间，马上回来。和孩子们好好相处。”  
  Marty消失在转角处时Rust饮尽杯中最后一口酒，坐得更加靠前直到前臂抵住桌面，双手撑住脑袋，他耷拉着沉重的眼皮，抬头盯了奥德丽片刻，用一次缓慢而似带睡意的眨眼强调着他穿透力极强的凝视。  
  “你打算，”他说着，语调柔和得几可触及，“今晚什么时候告诉你爸爸你怀孕了？”  
  奥德丽的脸色瞬间苍白过月色。“你怎么知道的？”她脱口而出。  
  “不难看出，”Rust从盘中挑起一块配菜，无心地在指间把弄了一会儿。“闪电订婚。你在你爸爸提到‘家庭’时犹豫不决，整晚都没动过你的酒。虽然已是陈年旧事，但我也经历过你俩的处境。这很常见。”  
  “爸会发疯的。”奥德丽咬住了下唇，“他不-他过去对这种事的反应可不怎么好，你懂吗？他现在还没搞砸一切，我已经很惊讶了。”她错开目光，重新陷入先前的状态，“有时候我会奇怪，自己是怎么活着读完高中的。”  
  Rust重新倒回椅背，伸手去松自己的领带，看着奥伦把手覆上奥德丽的手，轻轻捏着他的手指。“也许那听起来不像那么回事，”他说，“但你爸爸真的改过自新了，对从前看不清的事物，现在也看得开了。我觉得你不用太过担心。”  
  奥德丽没说什么，于是他朝洗手间瞟了一眼，目光追随着来回穿梭于厨房的侍者们，“玛姬知道这一切吗？”  
  “妈和梅茜知道，”奥德丽轻轻地说，“我上周告诉了她们。”  
  “几个月了？”  
  “快三个月了。”  
  Marty突然出现在转角，开始向桌子走来。Rust给了奥德丽和奥伦一抹有些别扭的微笑，这是今晚他真正发自内心的笑容之一。“我没说你们需要马上告诉他，”他说，“但你们得尽快。也许等他脑子清醒些，也许吃完蛋糕后，如果你们还打算继续享用完它。”  
  “伙计们，在说我坏话哪？”Marty半开玩笑地坐回位置，发现每个人都沉默着。  
  “没浪费你离开的每一秒。”Rust挪开玻璃酒杯，给餐后咖啡腾出空间，侍者端来了甜点。他立刻抓住瓷杯，钳子似的举起放到唇边，喝了最上方苦涩的一大口，滚烫的液体一路滑落。  
  “奥德丽和我在第一次约会的时候就吃了提拉米苏，”奥伦朝边上笑了笑，叉下一块给她尝。她的脸羞成了亮粉色，但还是凑近了张开口，在奥伦收走叉子前用双唇裹住了蛋糕。  
  Marty清了清嗓子，错开视线看向Rust，对方的脸色看上去就像刚咬到了柠檬。“你想让我喂你吗？”他问，试着屏住话语里爆笑的冲动。  
  “如果你觉得收回断掉的手指也没事的话。”Rust对着咖啡嘟囔着。  
  “呃。。。你还是得尝点什么，”Marty说着，自己举起叉子尝了口咸焦糖蛋糕，仔细地嚼着，让丰富醇厚的滋味溢满口腔，“该死，真是好吃。”  
  他又吃了几口，遂把一把叉子推向Rust。“我快吃掉这一整个鬼东西了。来-就尝尝看。”  
  “吃了如何不吃又如何？”Rust说，“还真不知道这已经上升到生死大事的级别了。”  
  “是啊，好吧总之我不打算一个人全部吃完，试试给人生加一点甜味也无妨啊。我敢肯定，这二十年里我见你自愿吃糖的次数：三次。”  
  Marty停了停，碰着自己的手肘，旧时回忆突然间全部涌现出来。“现在想来，”他说，“九五年，你他妈从哪儿搞来水槽下头那五磅绵白糖的？”  
  Rust没有回答，只是叉起一角送入口中。焦糖击中味蕾的瞬间，舌尖闪现出整片跃动的秋日晴空，金黄与红褐的灌丛广覆土地；他想起浸染海风咸味的法兰绒布的气息——在码头忙碌一天后他会卷起它们，尽可能地挨近父亲孤零零的小型加热器。这味道不怎么与幸福相关，却带着能融进骨髓的暖意，带着最原始状态下的隐秘满足，胸口充盈的感觉使他难以自抑地小小呻吟一记，他还啜去了叉齿上的糖霜。  
  奥伦和奥德丽正忙着看奥伦的手机，可Marty坐在那儿，石化般纹丝不动，看着Rust低垂眼睑，放松躯体的弧度，向前微微蜷起身体，一瞬间姿态柔软得像颗阳光下烤得太久的太妃糖。  
  Rust在吃第二口时抓住了Marty的视线，那目光炽热地游走在他的唇上，又随他吞咽的动作向下滑去，抚过喉部的轮廓。对方彻底地陷入了迷失——Rust的舌尖悠悠扫过下唇，舔舐着嘴角那一丝丝咸甜。  
  “蛋糕好吃吗，爸爸？”奥德丽突然问道，又吃了口提拉米苏然后抬头看向他。  
  “啊，既然你提到了，我知道我生日想要哪种蛋糕了，”Marty挣扎着使用他业已沙哑的声线。他似乎不得不偷偷摸摸地在桌子底下调整自己，好吧，Rust会装一次糊涂的。

\-----

  晚餐后，一行人走进停车场，奥德丽还是没能开口。  
  Rust看着她和奥伦，看着两个年轻人别扭地移动着，像两只热锅上的蚂蚁。冈瑟神色平静，手却不停地在口袋伸进伸出，徒劳地想保持镇定。这时候口袋里要是有个把硬币，他就能像架圣诞雪橇似的“响叮当”了。街灯下，奥德丽的脸色很是苍白，透过她紧锁的下颚Rust知道她死死地咬着牙关，那些也许不该说的话仿佛随时都会脱口而出。  
  “我们马上会再见面的，对吗？”Marty问着，和Rust一道陪两人走到奥伦车边，“偶尔开车过来看看吧，我们会拿顶地道的路易斯安那沸腾小龙虾*招待你们的。你觉得如何，Rust？”  
  Rust站在一圈流泻的灯影外，捧着打火机点烟，细微的火焰闪动着照亮了他一侧面庞。“啪”地阖上打火机盖，他深深吸入一口，直至两颊凹陷。“那挺好。”他说着，半转过身把烟气吐向别处。  
  “我猜那个充气床垫又要派上用场了，”奥德丽说着，垂着眼睑，眼眶微红地看着Marty。她迟疑了会儿，努力把话说出了口：“不过给三个人睡。。。会不太舒服。”  
  Marty伸手抚着她的后颈。“呃，我正考虑着再去买一——等等，什么？”他突然愣住了，夜色一瞬变得尖锐而嘈杂，“你刚刚说了什么？”  
  一声虚弱的轻笑从奥德丽胸中传来，听着更像一声扭曲的喘息。“我怀孕了，”话语沉沉砸向四壁，掷地有声，“我和奥伦要有孩子了。”  
  “噢。”Marty说。  
  “抱歉没有早点告诉你，”奥德丽一口气说了下去，“我不知道怎么开口，退一步说，我知道这不会让你很开心的。”话里的气力开始消失，她听起来仿佛突然矮了一截，像是掉进了某个能一口吞噬十年时光的陷阱。  
  奥伦试着碰她的肩，但她甩开了他，固执地孤立一隅。“我不想毁掉任何东西，”她说着，滚烫的泪在眼中成形，“事情好不容易熬过了从前的样子。”  
  Rust看着无数表情飞速掠过Marty的脸，最后停滞下来：岁月的痕迹划过他的面孔——厚重，带着过熟李子的愤怒颜色，以及触摸得到的深切伤痛。Marty曾轻率而鲁莽，在“父亲”这条身份的壕沟中一路横冲直撞，等他最终回到那徒留四壁的家中，这成了他仅有的战利品。  
  这神色每每都令Rust联想到“悔意”。  
  但此刻Marty一语不发。他说不出什么，只伸手将奥德丽搂向自己，尽全力把拥在怀中，在她额上印下一吻。  
  “亲爱的，嘘——没事了，”他轻声哄着，在她背上轻轻划着小圈，“没事了。我不生气——没什么好气的。”  
  父女俩在停车场抱成一团，奥伦和Rust则在一旁看着他们，前者的眼睛盯着自己的脚，不确定他是否被允许旁观眼前的一幕，后者深深地吸入了最后一口烟，把烟屁股丟在地上，拿鞋跟碾了碾，又把头一抬，看向头顶洒满星星的黑色夜空。  
  奥德丽退开时，Marty衬衫肩部洇了两大块眼线的痕迹，那天晚上迟些时候，Rust回家，看见Marty立在洗衣室，静静地盯着这两团灰黑。Marty放她在一臂之遥，她在干涸的泪痕下笑了一声，一双蓝眼睛迟疑地对上另外一双。  
  “什么都不用担心，”他说，“我才是那个需要道歉的，听见了吗？不是你。从来都不是你。”  
  Rust走开来，向奥伦伸出一只手。对方看起来比刚见面时灰头土脸了些，但还是立刻重现了灿烂的笑容。“看来该准备恭喜你们了。”Rust说着，拍了拍他的肩。  
  “谢了，伙计。”奥伦说着，紧紧握住对方的手。  
  他们一起转向了Marty和奥德丽，后者温柔地离开父亲，拥抱了Rust。她伸手环住他的腰，额角勉强才够到他的肩头。“你是对的，”她用只有他们俩才听得见的声音对Rust说着，后者低低哼了声作为回应，用手抚着她的发，随后放开了她。

\------

  他们答应了不久之后再相聚，然后各自分头上路，Rust和Marty重新驶上回拉斐特的高速公路。开头的几英里，Marty的凯迪拉克里一片沉默，只有收音机和仪表盘散发着柔和的蓝光。Rust开着车，只管看路，给坐着陷入思绪的Marty留了足够的空间去瞧不断闪过的蓝黑夜色。    
  最终，Marty转过头来看向Rust。出于疑惑，或只是单纯因为四杯红酒和渐深的夜，Marty眯着眼睛。“你知道多久了？”他问。  
  Rust在一个红灯前减了速，手腕悬在方向盘上方。“我们到达后大约十分钟。没过太久。”  
  “够久了，混球。”Marty并不认真地说着，“就为这个，你也得欠我份咸焦糖蛋糕。”  
  绿灯亮了。Rust加速开过十字路口，把目光扭向Marty，路灯在对方脸上漾开一轮轮金色的光辉。  
  “噢，就这样？”他说着，看回路面，“听起来不错啊，对我来说。”

  
END

 

 

注1：奥伦·大角星·冈瑟：Orren Arcturus Gunther，其中Arcturus有“大角星、红巨星”等意，为了配合后文小马的不满没有音译  
注2：前文里小马和锈锈养了只猫  
注3：阿卡迪亚人队：Ragin' Cajuns，指的是LA Lafayette Ragin' Cajuns路易斯安那大学拉斐特分校阿卡迪亚人队  
注4：阿魂，就是前文里领养的那只叫“幽魂”（Ghost）的猫咪  
注5：“Glad to know I can’t say likewise.”不清楚怎么翻，就意译了  
注6：路易斯安那沸腾小龙虾：原文是Louisiana crawfish boil，这什么啊？！！？？总之完全我胡诌的【。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【后面简而言之就是作者去忙学业了，回来再战！www】  
> Lo and behold, here I am, casually returning from the ether to bring you this behemoth of an update--and to think this is only half! I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to get this posted, but I was busy with spring finals and then it was the very real struggle of getting back into rhythm after stalling out for three weeks. Like Audrey and Macie's visit in chapter 7, I feel this may be more of an experimental sort of thing, especially with the introduction of Orren and a more dialogue-heavy format. (Also, how do Rust and normal dinner outings???) In part two I plan to bring Maggie and a throwback to the famously awkward stiff-armed dancing scene in for a visit, so stay tuned for some kind of True Detective wedding bonanza.
> 
> Finally, a shout-out to letsgetthisoverwithalready for inspiring the dessert scene. In our heart of hearts salted caramel is Rust's one true confectionery weakness, and the temptation to include a brief mention was too hard to resist. :)


End file.
